Network providers may offer many types of VPN solutions, one of which involves a full-mesh topology for VPN connections among several VPN gateways. In a full-mesh topology, each VPN gateway forms at least one VPN connection with every other VPN gateway in the VPN community, which means that a large number of VPN connections are established.
In a VPN community, it is desirable to establish full-mesh topology for VPN connections among all VPN gateways in the VPN community. The benefits of a full-mesh VPN network include increase of redundancy, availability and bandwidth. The downsides of a full-mesh topology for VPN connections include increased consumption of computing resources and network resources. In addition, the more VPN connections may require more licenses from hardware vendors, software vendors and/or network operators. As network condition varies, especially for mobile network conditions, there is a need to establish a topology for VPN connections that does not over-consume resources and can adapt change of network conditions, and having means for managing the VPN connections and the resources consumed by them.